Do You Remember
Do You Remember is the fifth song in the album I Was So Unpopular In School and Now They're Giving Me This Beautiful Bicycle, which is in turn the band's first album. It was written and composed by Lars Lindquisthttp://billiethevision.com/music/. Lyrics Lyrics according to the official website. :Do you remember when we broke into the factory? Do you remember when I crashed into the car with my moped? Do you remember when you hit out my both front teeth? When we smoked our first cigarettes at the lake? Do you remember when we went through Rudolfs records? And the night we found Live at Budokan? Do you remember when my mom asked for name suggestions to the coffee house? You said coffee house cunt. You said coffee house cunt. I can't believe you said that. I can't believe you said that. :Now all my friends are here and my boyfriend sitting next to me. All my friends are and I cannot sit still. I want to dance with you. I want to sing with you. I want to talk to you. I brought my dancing shoes. I'm so happy tonight. :To the one who's in charge of how long these sorts of things last. To the one who's in charge of how long these sorts of things last: Let this last. Let this last. Let this last. Let this last. And my moustache tells me I'm a moped driver. And a moped driver is what I want to be. The more I think of it the more I wish I had one day on tape. The more I think of it the more I wish I had one day on tape. When you pissed in the basin, when we wrote our first song. And the TV-shows and the masquerades and of course all our late night discussions. :Now all my friends are here and my boyfriend sitting next to me. All my friends are and I cannot sit still. I want to dance with you. I want to sing with you. I want to talk to you. I brought my dancing shoes. I'm so happy tonight. Alternative Lyrics The word "now" before the second "All my friends are here" is not in the official lyrics, and instead of "Sorts of things", Lars sings "Sorts of thing". Meaning The song is about remembering good times with old friends in a very descriptive way, and also celebrating not only whatever may be the reason for celebration at the moment but the celebration itself, life and everything else. It may also be about settling down since the lyrics describe a moment when everything is in place and at peace. A moped is a "a type of light motorcycle designed to provide economical and relatively safe transport with minimal licensing requirements"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moped. "Rudolfs Records" was not found on Google research, but it may have been a real music store, recording label or even something else entirely. Being a music store is the most likely option, as the sentence seems to be connected to the people in the song finding the album "Live at Budokan" while looking at the records on display. The World of Pablo In this song, Pablo likely goes to a party at a friend's house. He has the company of a boyfriend he met on the city and is happy because everything is in its right place: he left the old town, fleeing from his mother, and found a place he liked, with people he already knew and also liked. It's in this party, it seems, that he gets reunited with Lilly: some or all of the memories might be related to her. Alternatively, it could be that he didn't actually meet her in this party (meeting her between here and Stay Awake instead) and the memories are all with his other friends. Supporting the theory that he is in fact talking to Lilly, his references seem to be always about one person (with his use of you, I and we) and in the song Lily From the Middleway Street it is hinted that she had a strong personality even when she was a kid. This song, however, as much as Good and Bad , is not a necessary piece to the story. As such, it still doesn't make Pablo's mother a necessary character, as the mother referenced in the song could be Lars' mother. If taken to portray Pablo's mother, though, the song has some implications: one is that his mother was once the owner of a coffee house, and the other that the mother already met Lilly . Cross-references "Live at Budokan" also makes an appearance on Ask For More, when the album is sung to have stayed with the singer after a break-up; in this song it is found by the singer and another person, likely from his youth. In The World of Pablo, it seems that Lilly and Pablo found the album during a visit to Rudolfs Records when they were younger, and in Ask For More, after the break-up, Pablo stays with the album. It is not clear, however, which album it is exactly, as there are multiple albums called "Live at Budokan"http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan. Avril Lavigne's album was released in 2005http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_Avril_Lavigne) and the Dream Theater's one, in 2004http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_Dream_Theater), which makes them unlikely to be the one referenced as Billie's album was released in 2004. Stryper, Bob Dylan and Cheap Trick all have live albums at Budokan, but the official names bear the names of the bands or singers. Blur, Chic and Bryan Adams all have albums called "Live at the Budokan". Then there are S.O.D.'s, Mr. Big's and Ozzy Osbourne's albums, released in 1992http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_S.O.D.), 1997http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(Mr._Big_album) and 2002http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_Ozzy_Osbourne) respectively. This song also mentions Pablo's mother, like the song Good and Bad. Notes Media Click here to download the song from Billie the Vision's official website. Category:Songs